


Book Commentary: Beguilement

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [92]
Category: Sharing Knife - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Age Difference, Cross-Posted on WordPress, F/M, Miscarriage, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Relationships: Fawn Bluefield/Dag Redwing
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: Beguilement

  * OK, yeah, this was one of my favorites the one year I was able to go to college, so I’ve got good memories of it. Let’s see if it holds up. (Also, I’ve gotten the audio book in the nine years since, so I’m just throwing that out there for reference because I know I’ll be joking about it at some point. Even though I haven’t gotten very far in that version.)
  * So, Fawn’s been on the road for two days, and she’s apparently running away from something. And she’s just showed up at… basically what sounds like a cross between a farm and a highway rest stop.
  * Fawn’s trying to go to Glassforge. Where is that?
  * Apparently Fawn looks young (and small) for her age.
  * Oh, fun. Now Fawn’s gotta worry about the possibility of robbers. Because that totally doesn’t feel like foreshadowing.
  * Oh, wait, I can’t read. Fawn’s only been on this _one road_ for two days. She’s actually been traveling in general for six days.
  * Oh, fun. Fawn hasn’t run into the robbers yet, but she _has_ run into your generic creep who tried to assault her when she tried hitchhiking.
  * And after walking for like six days straight, Fawn’s super exhausted. And, um, sick…
  * Someone else is coming down the road now. On horses. And Fawn’s going to hide in the orchard behind the farm-rest-stop.
  * So, who are these Lakewalkers and why are they so scary?
  * This Dead Lake sounds fun.
  * OK, so, Lakewalkers are supposedly necromancers or something. And they’re nomadic. And they’re matriarchal.
  * Also, Lakewalkers fight off blight bogles, which… don’t sound good.
  * Oh, fun. The Lakewalker who just decided to chill under the tree Fawn’s in has a prosthetic hand, currently with the hook attachment on.
  * So, this one other Lakewalker who’s an older lady just decided to chill with the other dude, and now they’re basically confirming their patrol’s hunting for a blight bogle.
  * OK, basically: 
    * Me when I first read this: “Mari rhymes with starry.”
    * Audio book: “Mari sounds like Mary.”
    * Me:



  * Fawn’s over here like “shit, go away, I need to go to the bathroom without y’all seeing me.”
  * No, Fawn, the Lakewalkers _totally_ didn’t see your backpack that you left out in the open on accident.
  * And… apparently Dag the Lakewalker Dude did notice Fawn up in the tree because he could sense her ~~aura or life force or whatever~~ life-spark. And now he’s sorta daydreaming about his imagined version of her home life and how it’s relating to these mud men that I’m guessing are the same things as the blight bogles.
  * Oh, fun. Now he’s just randomly assuming Fawn lives at the farm-rest-stop.
  * Back to Fawn now, and she just wants to get back on the road now, even with the farmwife insisting she stay for the night. And Fawn’s also still thinking “Yo, I’m not a kid.” Oh, fun. She’s apparently twenty. And she’s also apparently a widow.
  * So, this Sunny Sawman dude doesn’t sound good. I’m getting bitter breakup vibes.



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
